Balefire Visions
by earthrise
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the idea of the CMC having visions of KKATS Fallout Equestria verse. May eventually become a story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

Sweetie Belle woke up screaming.

What a horrible nightmare. Still, just a nightmare, she told herself. It doesn't matter how well I can recall it-there's no way it could have been anything but a nightmare.

She calmed down a bit, and got out of bed, walking over to the vanity in her room.

Something was on her flank. Several emotions flashed through her.

Confusion. What was that?

Excitement. A cutie mark!

And finally a slow shivering horror as she inspected it.

It was a megaspell.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

Scootaloo woke up screaming.

This was one of the few times she ever cursed not staying at the orphanage, because she could sure use some positive attention right now.

Because she knew, as sure as Celestia made the sun rise each morning, that that had not been a thrice-damned nightmare. Her eyes crept toward her flank, and sure enough, this time there was something there.

A rad symbol stared back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

Apple Bloom woke up screaming. She shook herself, and Applejack poked her head into her room.

"Everything alright Sugarcube?"

"Just a nightmare, sis. Just a nightmare."

Apple Bloom finished getting ready, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Applejack looked up from where she was making pancakes in the kitchen, and gave her an odd startled look.

Apple Bloom returned her look, and was about to ask her sister what was wrong before a giant grin appeared on her sister's face, surprising her and making her forget what she was going to say.

Applejack didn't give her sister time to recover. "So anything new darlin'? Getting good _marks_ in school?"

Big Mac peered at her as well with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh, Ah jest gave ya mah report card on Friday Applejack. Ah'm doin jest fine."

The pancakes were delicious as always, but Applejack kept saying weird stuff, and Big Macintosh just wouldn't quit smirking.

"It's such a shame that Appleoosa's been havin' a bad year. Why, they've had to _mark_ up prices somethin' fierce!"

"Eyup."

Her big brother's stupid smirk got bigger and threatened to turn into an actual smile.

"_Mark _mah words, thing's are gonna be crazy during this next winter wrapup."

Apple Bloom couldn't take it anymore.

"An' they say little sisters are supposed ta be the annoyin' ones. Ah'm headin' ta school before y'all get any weirder!" She stomped her hooves for emphasis.

Big Macintosh started guffawing, and rolling on the floor, and her sister looked like she was fixing to join in. Apple Bloom slowly backed out of the room, away from the crazy ponies her brother and sister had become.

Her brother and sister's strange antics had the unfortunate effect of making her late to class. Though she ran as fast as she could, she was still going to get _that look _and another lecture from Miss Cheerilee.

As soon as she stepped in the door though, ready to make her excuses, Miss Cheerilee spoke up.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, how wonderful! I suppose I can excuse your lateness just this once, if you would do the class a small favor."

"What's that?" Asked Apple Bloom suspiciously.

"Why, explain your cutie mark of course."

Apple Bloom froze, and turned her gaze toward her flank.

Balefire.

It was Celestia-damned balefire, pictured on her flank for all to see.

Memories of Manehatten, consumed in a single instant, swamped her and she couldn't keep her breakfast down anymore, fortunately aiming successfully for the trash in the corner of the room.

A cacophony of shouts of disgust began, but she paid them no mind, taking a few moments to gather her wits, and wipe off her mouth. She had to get out, had to run.

"Miss Cheerilee," said Applebloom with a barely noticeable quiver in her voice, "Ah'm goin' home now." Before there could be any protest she was off and running again.

She didn't go home. Instead she went to the clubhouse, hoping to get a little time to herself.

It was not to be.

She had been beaten there by the other crusaders, who were looking at her with grim eyes.

They all broke down in tears, because after some shocks, that's all you can do.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

The three of them stared at the iron, grim-faced.

"I'll go first," said Scootaloo. "I was the first Dashite once, so it's only fitting."

She gritted her teeth as the iron came down, but didn't make a sound as first one, then the other rad-symbol were obliterated.

During her turn, Sweetie Belle whimpered.

Apple Bloom cried.

By the time they were done, the small clubhouse stank of burned hair and flesh.

But they made it through together, being rid of their hated marks, being left instead with two black clouds with lightning bolts.

"Ponies won't understand, will they?" Apple Bloom asked aloud, wincing in pain as the burnt flesh flexed.

"No, no, they won't. I'm not even sure if Celestia and Luna would understand," Scootaloo replied.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT. Also, these drabbles aren't necessarily in any particular order.

Three little ponies looked at the moon.

They had done it.

The ultimate heresy, and they had done it.

It was far easier than it ought to have been—the hardest part had to have been dealing with Applejack's inherent ability to sniff out lies.

Luna hadn't even woken up until the ritual was almost complete, but by then there was nothing she could do. Her terrified sobbing nearly broke the trio's resolve, but they were ready for what came next.

Celestia arrived, an angry solar flare in pony form, tearing through walls as if they were made of paper, ready to strike down whatever had dared attack her beloved sister.

It was exactly what Apple Bloom had planned for.

As soon as she entered the room, the circle seized the alicorn, completing the spell.

Chains of ether grew from the circle and began to drag the Sisters into the ground. Celestia could only stare in shock and betrayal at three of her littlest ponies.

"W-why?" She asked.

"It's the only way to save everypony," said Sweetie Belle.

"We're sorry," chorused the other two.

Luna was now gone entirely, and only Celestia's head could be seen protruding from the circle.

The Alicorn closed her eyes.

"I forgive you."

With that, she ceased her struggles, letting herself be pulled to her fate. With nary a sound, both princess and circle disappeared, leaving them alone in the room.

Three little ponies looked at the moon.

Two sad ponies looked down at the world.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

Turning the celestial wheel is a difficult thing to do.

The first thing necessary is to have the raw magical power and talent of a unicorn.

The next thing needed is the spatial understanding and high speed mental alacrity gifted only to the pegasi.

The final, and perhaps most important requirement, is the pure strength, stamina, and resolve that only an earth pony can have.

An Alicorn has all three of these, because an Alicorn is all three of these: earth pony, pegasus, and unicorn.

Celestia and Luna were the Alicorns of Equestria. They had raised the sun and moon from time immemorial.

It was approaching the time designated for sunrise, and for the first time ever, there were no Alicorns to raise the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

Three young fillies floated in the air.

The pegasus stretched out her wings as far as they would go.

The unicorn's horn glowed brightly.

The earth pony stared defiantly at the horizon.

They caught on fire, screamed, and tumbled to the ground gracelessly.

For the first time, the sun obeyed somepony other than the Princesses.

The air was thick with the smell of burnt flesh and hair, but there were no burns visible except for their branding.

"Damn Dashites, always stinking up the joint," Scootaloo grumbled.

Laughter filled the air, and the three girls joined each other in a tearful embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own Fallout, MLP:FIM, nor am I KKAT.

Twilight Sparkle disappeared a month before The Change.

Spike woke up in the morning with a small pile of gems tucked in next to him, with a note from Twilight saying that she would be back in two weeks time, that she had to do some special research, and to keep the library clean.

Spike grumbled and didn't think anything of it.

Twilight didn't write that note.

_-_ The night before: _-_

Sweetie Belle stood next to the open window. Owlowicious, for all his verbal eccentricities, may as well have been a clockwork owl. Every night, at precisely 11:45 PM, he would go out and hunt for precisely one hour. One hour in which the only occupants of the library were a dead to the world baby dragon, and a purple unicorn straining to keep her eyes open just a little bit longer.

Sweetie sighed, and began the performance.

"Hush, now, quiet now,

It's time to lay your sleepy head,

Hush, now, quiet now,

It's time to go to bed."

Her voice was a gentle river, and the over-studious unicorn began to float away with it.

"Drift, drift off to sleep

The exciting day behind you,

Drift, drift off to sleep

Let the joy of dreamland find you."

Twilight finally did fall asleep to the last notes of the lullaby.

When she woke up, she was blindfolded, gagged, tied up, and had some magic restricting device clamped onto her horn. She fought the urge to struggle wildly, and instead cautiously tested the strength of her restraints.

"Hey there Twilight," said a voice.

Twilight recognized that voice. It was Apple Bloom!

"Hey Twilight," echoed another two.

Ah, and that had to be the other two Crusaders. She was saved!

"We're awful sorry about this," said Apple Bloom. "I would've preferred if you hadn't woken up for this."

Twilight's heart skipped a beat. Nothing good could come of that statement.

"If it doesn't work, we'll make sure Spike is looked after," continued Apple Bloom.

At this, Twilight began frantically squirming and wriggling, but the ropes held fast, the blindfold stayed on and the gag stayed in.

"_Splrnhcth,_" said Apple Bloom.

Twilight felt a terrible tearing sensation in her brain, and then nothing at all.

"Did it work, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.

Apple Bloom nodded, closing the disturbing spell book with a shudder before quickly bandaging the wounds on her forelegs.

"You do have phase two ready, right Scootaloo?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's in the box over there. I swear you picked me for that just because of what happened on the sleepover at Fluttershy's."

Sweetie Belle untied Twilight and removed the twenty-five horn pacifiers they had borrowed from the local day-care.

Between the three of them, they managed to get the drooling Twilight arranged in a decent pose, staring at a flap in the side of the box.

Scootaloo opened the flap, and Twilight Sparkle became a statue for the second time in her life.


End file.
